Imadoki façon gundam
by misao maxwell
Summary: U.A. Adaptation du manga de Yuu Watase à la sauce Gundam. Yaoi à venir. Un heero amateur de fleur et assosiable(pour changer --) un Duo plus souriant que jamais et qui ne se démonte pas, un Wufei prêt à tout un Trowa fou, un Quatre euh...je sais pas
1. Prologue

Titre : Imadoki façon gundam

Autrice : Misao Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing et Omadoki pour le scénar^^

Genre : remix du grand chef d'œuvre de Yuu Watase façon gundam, yaoi à venir

Imadoki façon gundam 

Disclaimer :

Bon bah les persos sont toujours pas à moi ces foutus cloches on vraiment emmener que du choco _ enfin bon tant pis l'est très bon ^__________^. Sinon si vous avez pas encore compris j'ai emprunter le scénar à Yuu Watase pour les besoins de ma fic. Franchement j'adore imadoki j'trouve ça trop drôle et quand je l'ai lu ça m'a donné une idée de fic donc voilà ce que ça donne j'espère que ça vous plaira^^ Bonne lecture ! 

Prologue 

C'était un bel après midi chaud d'été. Demain ça serait la rentrée des classes dans le lycée Méio. Heero détestait ce lycée qui était peuplé que de riches toujours à lui lécher les bottes à lui le grand Heero Yuy fils du directeur et la plus grande fortune du japon. Il ne supportait pas tous ces hypocrites qui n'en voulait qu'a son argent. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne il n'avait jamais eut de vrais amis et après tout il ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Il avait les fleurs. Ils les adoraient elles seules le comprenaient et encore une foi ce foutu lycée venait lui gâché son plaisir. En effet toutes les seuls fleurs de ce foutu lycée étaient artificielles. Par cet après midi où lui seul se trouvait dans l'enceinte de l'école, il avait entreprit de planter un vrai pissenlit dans le parc, histoire d'avoir un ami près de lui lors des longues heures coincé dans ce bahut entouré par tous ces gosses de riches. Pendant qu'il s'affairait à trouver une place pour son « ami », une chose peu commune se produisit. Alerté par un bruit il se releva et se retrouva nez à nez avec…avec quoi au juste ? difficile à décrire ! Un vélo venu dont ne sait ou du ciel sur lequel se trouvait une jeune personne apparemment de sexe féminin vu la longue natte qu'elle possédait et un…petit renard ?! s'approchait dangereusement de lui. Heero n'eut pas le temps de régir que …SBRANG ! le japonais venait d'amortir la chute de la jeune fille et de son renard.

« -Yeah !Atterrissage réussi s'exclama la jeune fille d'une voix étrangement grave qui fit douter Heero sur le sexe de cet inconnu.

- Ca c'est toi qui l'dit ! ragea t'il Vire de l ! Elle sort d'où cette mijaurée !!

- Tout d'abord sache que je suis un garçon !^^ je m'appelle Duo Maxwell. Pardon , je ne pensais vraiment pas rencontrer quelqu'un. J'ai voulu entrer par la porte principale mais elle était fermée ! Alors je me suis servi de cette pente pour prendre mon élan, sauter par dessus la barrière et…

- Les barrières ne sont pas faites pour ça ! le coupa Heero passablement énervé.

-Oui mais j'y suis arrivé quand même rétorqua le natté. En fait, j'avais envie d'inspecter cet endroit de plus prêt car c'est dans cette école que je vais faire ma rentrée !! s'exclama t'il fou de joie.

-Tu es donc nouveau ici ?

-Tout à fait et demain c'est la rentrée ^^

-Tu n'aurais pas pu attendre demain pour venir -____-'''''

-Toi aussi tu es élève ici ? que fais-tu avec une pelle à la main… ? Je vois tu est venu enterrer un cadavre ! J'te conseille de bien creuser en profondeur si tu n'veux pas qu'il refasse surface ^^…

-CA N'VA PAS NON !! s'emporta Heero devant une telle imbécillité. OH LALALA LE TEMPOPO[1] s'exclama t'il en voyant le pissenlit par terre ds un sale état. Dire qu'il venait juste de fleurir ce tempopo…

-Si j't'aide alors promet moi d'être mon ami lui demanda Duo en affichant un de ses plus beaux sourires. »

Heero accepta et ils se mirent tous deux à faire une chtite place pour le pissenlit.

« -Et attention vas-y délicatement ! s'exclama Heero

-Nyo ?

-Les racines ne doivent pas être brusquées !!

-Nyo ?

-Tous les végétaux…ainsi que les fleurs luttent pour rester en vie. Elles ne peuvent pas se permettre de vivre avec nonchalance…elles sont livrées à un dur combat jusqu'à leur épanouissement…les fleurs nous apprennent un tas de chose dans leur silence…Elles sont nos « amies » lui expliqua patiemment Heero visiblement passionné par le sujet. 

-Tu sais la région d'où je viens est tapissé de fleur s'exclama Duo. Ca vaut le détour. Cependant j'avais envie de rentrer dans un lycée de Tokyo alors j'ai passé des examens dans toutes les écoles de la ville, sans aucun succès ! sauf une qui a bien voulu m'accepter. J'ai été admis au lycée de Méio suite à la défection d'un élève ! et quand j'y serais j'me ferais un tas d'amis continua t'il souriant.

-Hum je n'en suis pas si sur marmonna Heero pensif.

-Nyo ?

-Il se fait tard tu devrait rentré chez toi lui conseilla le japonais.

-Mais je n'ai pas encore visiter les lieux intervint le natt

-Demain tu auras tout le temps de le faire rétorqua Heero.

-T'as raisons ! lui répondit Duo en se relevant. Aïe s'exclama t'il alors. Bah…manquait plus qu'ça ! j'ai du me faire mal en tombant tout à l'heure constata t'il en révélant sa jambe écorchée.

-Tu pourrais t'affoler un peu plus non ? soupira Heero exaspéré. Montre…reprit-il en bandant la plaie à l'aide de son mouchoir. 

-Merci ! tu est un chouette type s'exclama le natté souriant.

-Bof souffla Heero en détournant un peu la tête gêné.

-Et hop ! s'écria Duo en lançant son vélo de l'autre coté de la barrière par laquelle ils étaient venus lui et son renardeau.

-Je rêve ! s'exclama Heero Ce n'est pas un ballon de basket que tu as dans les mains -___-''''

-Salut on s'reverra demain ^^ lui lança t'il en escaladant la barrière pour repartir laissant derrière lui un Heero des plus pensifs »

Une foi de l'autre côté de la barrière, il grimpa sur son vélo et prit le chemin de son appart.

« -Ami n°1 !!s'exclama t'il à son renard. Appelons le « Jardinou » en attendant de connaître son vrai nom ! Qu'en pense tu Popula ?

-Kon lui répondit le petit renard

-J'ai le pressentiment que ma vie ici va bien se passer…j'ai hâte de faire ma rentrée annonça joyeusement le natté à Popula accélérant l'allure de son vélo »

A suivre…

Note de Misao :

Voilà fin du prologue z'en pensez quoi ? Ceux qui connaissent Imadoki vont dire que j'me suis pas trop foulée^^ mais en fait je compte suivre le bouquin au début ensuite j'apporterait de petits changements au scénar de Yuu Watase enfin vous verrez bien. Surtout n'hésité pas REVIEWS please comme ca je saurais si j'dois continuer où si c'est pas la peine ! de toute façon moi j'aime bien c'tidée et même si ya pas de reviews j'continuerais kan même XD


	2. 1 premier jour au lycée Méio

Titre : Imadoki façon gundam

Autrice : Misao Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing et Omadoki pour le scénar

Genre : remix du grand chef d'œuvre de Yuu Watase façon gundam, yaoi à venir

Disclaimer :

Bon bah les persos sont toujours pas à moi ces foutus cloches on vraiment emmener que du choco enfin bon tant pis l'est très bon . Sinon si vous avez pas encore compris j'ai emprunter le scénar à Yuu Watase pour les besoins de ma fic. Franchement j'adore imadoki j'trouve ça trop drôle et quand je l'ai lu ça m'a donné une idée de fic donc voilà ce que ça donne j'espère que ça vous plaira Bonne lecture !

Un petit merci spécial à ma Rin-chérie qui me bétalecte. Mercii ma grande ! j't'adore

Réponses aux reviews

Yuna chan : désolé pour le retard sur ce coup là g pas assuré et j'ai trop plein de publications en retard mais bon maintenant que c'est les vacances ça devrait aller plus vite

Sinon contente que tu ai aimé le premier chapitre voilà le deuxième j'espère que ca te plaira bisous

Poufette : lol ta raison ca serait plus court mais moins amusant à lire donc continu a faire des review assez longues j'adore lol sinon gomene pour le temps ke j'ai mis a publier ce chapitre mais promis la prochaine foi je ferai plus vite kisssous

Makena : désolée de m'être autant fait attendre j'espère que tu continuera quand même à lire ma fic bisouuuuuuus

Chapitre 1 : premier jour au lycée Méio

Le lendemain matin, Duo arriva au lycée un peu en avance dans l'intention d'enfin visiter son nouveau lycée.

« -Impressionnant ! Ils ont un équipement ultra-moderne ici s'émerveilla Duo devant l'informatisation des lieux. Lorsque je suis venu passer mes examens, je n'y avais pas prêté attention…chapeau !! Mon copain Jardinou devrait traîner dans les parages lui aussi ! »

Au bout d'un moment il sortit enfin de sa contemplation, se rendant compte qu'il s'était perdu dans l'immensité de l'établissement.

« -Dites vous savez où est ma classe ? demanda t'il à un groupe de jeunes filles.

-Wouaaaaaa ! c'est qui lui ? sursauta une des jeunes filles ne s'attendant visiblement pas à être interpellée de la sorte. Tu cherches la liste ? Et si tu consultais ta carte d'étudiant ? lui demanda t'elle.

-Ce machin ? demanda Duo tenant entre ses doigts fins une carte hyper perfectionnée. Nyo Nyo. Epoustouflant ! Je suis heureux d'avoir été admis dans ce lycée ! s'écria t'il en souriant.

-Euh… tu as passé des « examens » pour rentrer dans ce lycée ?! s'étonna la jeune fille.

-Eh oui ! répondit Duo.

-Quelle horreur murmura alors la lycéenne à son amie

-Il me semblait aussi que…continua cette dernière sur le même ton.

-Pourquoi ces messes basses ? se demanda Duo sur le chemin de sa classe (et vi il l'a quand même trouvée) Wahouuuuu une porte automatique s'émerveilla t'il de nouveau en entrant dans la salle de classe des 1-D. Voici donc ma classe et mes nombreux amis !! pensa t'il en détaillant la pièce. Tien ? échappa t'il en observant un attroupement autour du bureau d'un élève. ».

Il décida de se rapprocher afin de découvrir la raison de cet attroupement et y reconnu le jeune homme de la veille assis à son bureau entouré par tout un tas d'autres élèves.

« -Jardinou ! s'exclama t'il en se précipitant vers lui en souriant.

-Tu es nouveau ici ?Je vois que nous sommes dans la même classe dit simplement le dit « Jardinou » avant de détourner la tête avec dédain.

-Miaou ?! s'étonna Duo se plongeant dans ses pensées. _Euh…me serais-je trompé d'individu ? _C'est moi ! Duo Maxwell ! Tu sais on s'est vus Hier…

-Eh père sans gène ! le coupa une élève. Pour qui te prends tu ? je te trouve un peu trop familier avec Yui.

-Quel est ton titre ? Le nom de la société de ton père ? poursuivit une autre élève. Tu appartiens sans doute à une noble famille pour te permettre des familiarités avec le « fils Yui issu d'une des maisons les plus raffinées de la sociét ».

-« raffinée » ? répéta Duo. Tu veux parler d'un papier de haute qualité que l'on fabrique chimiquement… !

-Non, ça c'est de l'artificiel rien à voir avec le « raffin » !! rétorqua l'une des filles qui entourait le jeune garçon.

-Yui fit une voix grave derrière leur dos hâtez vous de rejoindre la conférence…la cérémonie va commencer lui annonça le prof d'un ton mielleux.

-Nyo ?! un ours ! s'exclama le natté.

-C'est le professeur principal s'indigna une élève une énorme goutte de sueur à la tempe. »

Pendant ce temps, Yui rassembla ses affaires et commença à quitter la salle complètement indifférent au reste.

« -Eh attends ! Yui ? appela Duo en le retenant par le bras. C'est moi ! tu ne m'as quand même déjà pas oubli ?

-Je ne t'ai jamais connu. Répondit froidement le jeune homme en lui lançant un regard glacial. Qui est tu ? Je ne connais pas de garçon aussi vulgaire que toi. Ajouta t'il avant de sortir de la salle de classe en serrant le poing.

-Nyo…lança le natté en cherchant à le retenir.

-Jeune homme le retint le prof. Je me demandais d'où pouvait sortir un garçon aussi grossier vous avez été reçu à l' « examen » n'est ce pas ?! Votre admission a été accordée suite à une défection, si mes souvenirs sont bons. »

Suite à cette réflexion de la part du professeur s'en suivit tout un tas de réflexions concernant Duo.

« -…Un « examen » ?! Je croyais qu'on entrait dans ce lycée uniquement sur recommandation ?!

-Il n'y a que les gens du peule qui passent un examen pour y être admis, pas vrai ?

-…t'entends ça ? on l'a pris pour combler une place vacante !

-Il y aura toujours des roturiers assez stupides et audacieux pour venir s'inscrire dans notre lycée…

-Il se permet d'accoster Yui, il ne manque pas d'air celui-l !

-Allons-y et laissons le. »

Duo ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi toutes ces messes basses. Ces élèves semblaient attachés tellement d'importance aux classes sociales et aux richesses. Et apparemment ce n'était pas les seuls. Même le professeur principal couvrait de félicitation et d'encouragement les élèves dont les parents étaient à la tête de grandes multinationales. Lui qui avait été élevé à Hokkaido où tout le monde parlait et riait ensemble ne comprenait pas du tout le pourquoi de ce comportement et surtout pourquoi Yui avait à ce point changé de comportement depuis la veille. Il lui devait des explications.

« -Yui ! s'exclama t'il en le poursuivant dans les couloirs du lycée. Attends ! tu me dois des explications ! Pourquoi n'es tu plus le même qu'hier ?

-Lâche moi la grappe pov mec ! lui répondit le jeune homme d'une voix méprisante. »

Duo s'en laissa tomber par terre et son regard se posa sur la fleur qu'il avait planté avec yui la veille.

« -Oh le pissenlit d'hier s'exclama t'il

-Il a raison qu'est ce qu'une fleure fiche ici ? s'exclama un élève.

-Je pensais qu'il n'y avait que des fleurs artificielle dans cet établissement, pas toi ? demanda un autre.

-Détrompez-vous, c'est Yui, hier, qui s'en est occupé avec beaucoup d'attention ! leur répondit Duo

-Elle débloque complètement, tu le vois faire ça, lui ? s'exclama une élève

-Il est stipulé dans le règlement de l'école qu'il est interdit de ramener des plantes en tout genre afin de lutter contre les allergies au pollen ajouta une autre.

-J'ai du mal à croire qu'un membre de la famille du fondateur ait pu violer le règlement…

-Et alors ? les interrompit Duo. Les fleurs aussi elles luttent comme elles peuvent pour survivre !! D'ailleurs elles sont les amis de Yui pas vrai ? »

Celui-ci qui se tenait immobile depuis le début de la conversation, s'avança vers le pissenlit qu'il déracina sans aucun remords avant de le jeter par terre et de se tourner vers les autres élèves.

« -Faites de même pour les autres, virez-les, les « sauvageonnes » ne sont pas bienvenues »

Duo était sous le choc. Il ne fit pas attentions aux propos blessant des autres élèves. Tout ce qui l'importait en ce moment c'était pourquoi Yui s'était comporté ainsi avec un de ses « amis ». Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça et c'est fulminant de rage qu'il se dirigea vers la salle de conférence où allait avoir lieu la cérémonie de bienvenue.

« -La 3° cérémonie du lycée Méio est ouverte. Le représentant des nouveaux élèves va faire les présentations Heero Yui.

-Tiens donc elle est ou la suppléante demanda une première année a son amie.

-Laisse tomber écoute plutôt le discours de Yui ! lui répondit celle-ci.

-HEERO YUI !! fulmina Duo qui venait d'entrer dans la salle. TU ES UN TYPE ODIEUX !! COMMENT PEUX TU TE COMPORTER AINSI AVEC TES « AMIS » !? ajouta t'il sous le regard horrifié de l'assemblée des élèves et des professeurs. Tu as dit qu'elles t'étaient chères…qu'elles t'apportaient énormément !! Tu crois que c'est une raison de te comporter de la même manière avec tes amis humains ?! TU ME DECOIS, JE PENSAIS QUE TU ETAIS UN TYPE BIEN.

-Tu as été naïf répondit Heero. L' « amiti » n'est qu'une chimère. Tout d'abord tu pourrais me dire à quoi ça sert d'avoir des amis ? Assurer son avenir en créant des liens avec des personnes qui pourraient nous être utiles, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important. L'école est la pour nous le rappeler chaque jour. Le lycée Méio insiste beaucoup sur ce sujet. Duo Maxwell, à présent tu peux regagner ta place si tu as compris ! Je n'ai plus rien à ajouter indiqua t'il à l'assembler alors que des professeurs essayaient de faire sortir Duo de la salle.

-Je comprend maintenant…murmura le natté. Lorsque tu m'as dit hier que « tu n'en étais pas si sûr »…ouais…c'était donc ça !…dans ce cas…c'est décid !! LAISSE MOI TE DIRE QUE TU DEVIENDRAS MON « AMI », QUE CA TE PLAISE OU NON !!

A suivre


End file.
